


In the hope that we hit the ground upright

by MamaWouldBeSoProud



Series: Tales of boys and boys and hockey pipedreams [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWouldBeSoProud/pseuds/MamaWouldBeSoProud
Summary: “Not exactly straight” is the phrase Kappy uses. And they both go with that. For a while at least.





	

“Oy, stop it you finnish scumbag!” Will shouts in frustration, when Kappy blows up his tank for the fifth time that day laughing wickedly. “Finnish scumbag?” he echoes with a snort. “Really Wills, that's the insult you're going for, you snobby little Swede?” Will hits him with a pillow now, having abandoned the Playstation controller. Kappy can barely pause his side of the screen before Willy's huge frame towers over him and flattens him into the couch. He wants to laugh, but Will has effectively pressed all air out of his lungs. It's a miracle they have never broken any bones during their wrestling sessions.

And there have been a lot of wrestling sessions since they moved in together at the start of the season. It's how they show affection. And aggression. And basically every other emotion known to man. Once they accidentally popped a pillow. Their cleaning lady stills find feathers everywhere. She usually puts them on a plate and leaves it on the kitchen counter. As a little passive-aggressive reminder that they are basically twelve years old and have way too much money and independence for their own good. Will loves it and has been constantly trying to talk Kappy into giving her a raise. (Kappy has already done it. He can never say no to Will, regardless of what it is.)

Will finally lets go of Kappy and rolls off the couch with a grunt. “I'm going to get me some ice cream now, and I won't bring back any for you!” he says and wanders off to the kitchen. He can hear Kappy's indignant huffs and then the creaking of their couch as he gets up to follow him. He looks ruffled when he enters the kitchen a few seconds later. Wills takes out two spoons and Kappy gets the huge tub of Ben&Jerry's they bought only yesterday. By now this is like a synchronized dance. Like they have been married for years, Will thinks to himself. There is still some ice cream left. Not much, but some. (Thank god they are hockey players and burn like 8 gazillion calories every day.)

\--

It has been extremely good to live with Kappy. They are a lot alike, both from Scandinavia but grown up in Canada and the US, both kinda torn between their two home countries and their two mother tongues (which makes for an interesting time when they watch the world championships of _any_ sport).

And since they got really wasted last Christmas, they also both know about the other one “not being exactly straight”, as Kappy puts it. It's not that they are gay, they both have had their fair share of girls since they got here (actually they have had a _lot_ of peoples fair share of girls, but that's another story). But Kappy might have had one really drunken night at the World Juniors when he ended up on his knees in a night club toilet, blowing one of his teammates. And Wills – well, let's just say the Swedish national hockey team is not the worst place to find yourself, when you suddenly discover that you are into tall blond dudes. (He never got as far as the blowjob stage though. But there were some messy make-out-and-get-each-other-off-session during training camps.)

It's nothing either one of them worries about too much. Who cares if they like dudes and chicks? Only doubles the amount of people they can have fun with. Although they both (in those drunken hours when they discovered that eggnog is way better when you lace it with cheap scotch) kinda confessed that they couldn't imagine falling in love with another guy somehow. “M'be it's some kind of internalized homophobia or s'mthin..” Kappy had slurred before pulling up a picture of Margot Robbie on his phone. “ _Her_ though...” and they both made faces like “Whoa, yeah, phew, she hot!” and drank some more eggnog. Like you do, when you just kinda sorta came out to each other.

They have never fooled around with each other. Not yet at least. Willy figured it would make this whole living-together-situation really weird, and Kappy must have had the same thought. So they have stayed completely platonic on every level. Not that Wills isn't sneaking looks, when Kappy walks around naked. (He's only human after all.)

And it's not like he has never thought about it. Like, they are already so close and they both wouldn't fall for each other, because that thing about guys – well it's just to blow off a little steam, right? It's not like they absolutely _loooove_ each other. So it could be really fun to experiment around a little bit. With someone you're comfortable with. And who's also your best friend. (Doesn't hurt that the guy has very full lips, messy blond hair and is ripped. Which Will knows because Kappy never wears a shirt. Or any clothes for that matter.)

\--

He has half a mind to simply ask Kappy about it, but just when he is about to open his mouth Kappy looks at his phone and chuckles. “Hey, Mitch asked me to ask you if we wanna hang with them and Mo tonight.” Kappy grins. “Guess they don't want Mo to feel like the third wheel all night long.” Will laughs.

Auston and Mitch have only just come out to the team a few weeks ago. Nobody was really surprised to be honest. (In fact, when Mitch was stuttering around in the locker room, Bozie ended his misery by simply saying “Oh my _god_ , could you please just tell us that you two idiots are dating already? I need a shower.” And that was that.) They were already making heart eyes at each other all the time, it was extremely obvious to everyone. Only that they are the two first gay teammates Will has ever heard about. He knows that there are a few gay or bi guys on most teams (although nobody talks about it), but they rarely shack up with each other. Surprising, really, with the absurd amount of time you spend with your teammates day in and day out.

Kappy looks at him intently. “What?” Will asks, a little confused. “Well, should I text him yes?” “Oh, yeah, sure!” Will says and scoops a little more cookie dough into his mouth. While Kappy types his answer into the phone he asks “Hey, do you think it's weird that we have two gay dudes on the team, who are at the same time a couple and you and I are also...” his voice trails off. There are a lot of different ways to end this sentence, he thinks. Kappy looks up. “...not exactly straight?” he finishes Wills question. Will nods.

Kappy looks a little thoughtful for a second and pulls the ice cream tub closer to him. “Nah, not really. Statistically speaking there are at least two gay people in a room of twenty. And I guess we just don't know the other teams well enough to know about their gay-to-straight ratio. But I'm pretty sure it's more or less the same.” Which unsurprisingly leads to them both zoning out for a bit, thinking about who they think (and more importantly: who they wish) might be for dudes. And then they go and take long hot showers by themselves.

\--

Mitch and Auston are already snuggled up on the couch when they get to Auston's place. Mo sits next to them with a long-suffering facial expression and practically whoops when they enter. “ _Finally_! Somebody to rescue me from these insane lovebirds!” he shouts and jumps up to fistbump them and get them some beer. “Oh shut up,” Mitch says from Auston's lap. “We are cute as fuck!” Auston laughs and puts his arms even tighter around Mitch.

Marner got comfortable with the PDA really fast. Well, he's always been a cuddly motherfucker, Will thinks to himself. But even reserved and grumpy Auston now seems at ease with hugging or a quick kiss in the locker room. Not that they overdo it. Not everyone on the team was immediately super-comfortable with them shacking up, so they keep it low-key most of the time. (Most of the time. Really not always.)

Mo returns with beer and a bag of chips and they all spread out on the couch and the floor to watch some movie he picked out. An insane British one about two cops in a small town – one of them a real stickler for rules and the other one a complete slacker. It's ridiculous and absurd right from the start and Mo – who has evidently seen it before, laughs his head off and shouts “Oh god, okay, now that next part is _so_ fucking funny!” every five minutes. Watching Rielly is at least as entertaining as watching the movie, and so Will and Kappy silently agree on secretly snapchatting Mo and sending it to everyone on the team.

After a while Kappy snorts and shows Will his phone. Gardiner has texted him “Good Lord, are you watching 'Hot Fuzz' with him? Rookie mistake! ROOKIE MISTAKE! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!” Willy has to laugh and leans into Kappy a little bit, while Kappy tries to hide his grin in Willys hair. (And maybe it's just because Will has had three beers on a mostly empty stomach at this point, but he could swear that Kappy inhales deeply when he has his face buried in the blond strands on Willys head)

\--

They get home a little after midnight. They only have an afternoon training session tomorrow, so they can sleep in. Brushing his teeth, Will thinks about Marner and Matthews. How fucking happy they seem to be, ever since they made it semi-public that they are together. How unfazed they seem to be about any stress that hits them on a daily basis. And then he thinks about his best friend, in the bedroom next to his. And he decides to make use of the little bit of liquid courage still left through his body.

“Hey Kassu,” he says when he knocks on Kappys door a few minutes later. “Huh?” comes a growly voice back. He already sounds half-asleep and when Will opens the door he can barely make out his friend's shape under the blanket on the bed. The only light comes in through the large window. Kappy hates curtains and blinds, so the orange glow streams in unfiltered and makes it easier for Willy to not trip over anything as he makes his way to Kappy's kingsize monstrosity of a bed.

Kappy is squinting up at him. “Whatcha want?” he mumbles. Will swallows and doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he pulls up his shirt over his head and throws it on the ground. Kappy's eyes open a little more at that and he slowly props himself up on his elbows. Will keeps going. Steadily looking Kappy in the eye, he removes his belt and his pants and then he takes a really deep breath and takes off his boxers as well. (Thank the Lord he didn't wear any socks to begin with. You can't take off socks in a remotely sexy way.)

Kappy now seems sufficiently awake, but he doesn't say anything. And he doesn't move. He just looks at Will. Let's his eyes run down his body and back up. And Willy is just standing there and does not have a single clue on how to proceed. He hadn't thought this far. He just kinda assumed that Kappy would do something at some point. You know, jump up and ravish him or something. Whatever it is they do on Game of Thrones. (He hasn't actually watched too much of that, but he pretends to be super into it because Kappy – of course – is a huge fan.) But it's too late to back out now and if his eyes aren't playing any tricks on him, he can actually see the outline of Kappy's dick under the blanket.

“In for a nickle, in for a pound,” he mumbles – remembering vaguely that his was something their old neighbor used to say a lot. He never quite got the meaning, but he assumes it means something like “sack up” and so he does and crawls on the bed and on top of Kappy. Who he is now effectively straddling. When he looks down he can see a look of definite hunger on his friends face. So he dives in and grabs Kappy's neck to push their mouths together.

Kappy's ridiculously huge lips are unbelievably awesome to kiss, Willy thinks. Well, no surprises there. He nibbles at them a little before plunging back into Kappy's mouth and taking deep pulls on his tongue. Kappy moans a little and Will gets rock hard at the sound of that. And because he is already conveniently naked, there is really no way of hiding it from anybody. Instead of being embarrassed he concentrates on running his hands up and down Kappy's sculpted torso, because of course he sleeps without a shirt on. Kappy has his hands on Willys back, slowly tracing the muscles there and then running down to tentatively cup his ass. Will flinches a little, but they both keep on going, because this is way way too good to stop.

Without even noticing it, Will has started to grind on Kappy's lap. And there is that moan again and this time Will can feel his dick twitch between their stomachs. It's leaking a little already and he honestly has no idea how long he can stand this. Man, he is a horny bastard. Kappy – apparently wanting to speed things up as well – uses his insane body strength to flip them over. Now Willy is on his back, with Kappy between his thighs and when Kappy pushes himself up a little the blanket fall down. Will looks down and even though he is too turned on to speak in full sentences, he still manages a grin and says “ _Really_ Kassu?” Because who in the world but his crazy Finnish friend would sleep completely naked.

Kappy looks down himself and grins back at Will. “Can't say it's not extremely convenient right now.” He leans forward and almost casually licks the tip of Wills leaking cock. Will is not prepared for this. With a sharp hiss he snaps up his hips, but Kappy pushes them down again and takes his aching dick into his mouth for real. It will be a miracle if he lasts for longer than ten seconds, Willy thinks. His breath comes out in short raspy gasps and when Kappy starts humming happily around his shaft, he is ready to shoot. It takes all his willpower to hold it off for just a little bit longer, because ohmygod this needs to last. He will die if this goes over to quickly. Like, straight up die!

Kappy slides his tongue up and down his cock while he uses his hands to stroke along Willy's thighs and belly, comb through the fine blond hairs that grow there. Willy is biting his own wrist now, a sound like a sob coming out of his mouth. He can't stop it. Kappy pulls off and scoots up to him. He gently takes away his hand and kisses Willy. Deep and wet and altogether perfect. And maybe it is at this point that Willy realizes how absolutely gone for Kassu he really is. How much he has wanted this and how much this is not only about getting off. It's a rare moment of clarity, while his best friend's tongue is deep in his own mouth and their hard dicks are wedged in between their bodies.

He needs to take action, needs to make Kappy feel as good as he does himself, needs to see his friend come apart like he is about to. He licks his own palm – Kappy's blown pupils following his every move – and reaches down between them. Taking both their dicks in one hand is a little tricky at first, but eventually he manages to stroke them both at the same time. Kappy's moans could probably wake the dead at this point. Willy kisses him to stifle the sound and concentrates on how good it feels when Kappy bites his lips.

“Oh god, Wills” Kappy suddenly grunts out, “I'm gonna-” and then he already comes with a gurgled shout. His cum stripes Willy's stomach and chest and after one more stroke, that makes Kappy twitch uncontrollably, Willy comes too. Kappy slumps on top of him, breathing heavy. Their sticky cum between them is cooling rapidly, and it should be gross, but Willy loves the feel of it. It's them. Mixing together on his skin and sticking their bodies together like glue. He wraps his arms around Kappy and nuzzles his nose between Kappy's shoulder and neck.

\--

They fall asleep tangled together, both of them way too lazy to get up and clean themselves. And Willy hasn't slept that well since – well, ever, probably. When he wakes up the next morning, Kappy's arms are wrapped around him and Kappy's nose is wedged in the space between his shoulder blades. He's probably still asleep, Will thinks as he slowly wakes up. He still remembers that moment last night, when he finally realized how done for he really was. How stupid can one person be, Will thinks with an inner eyeroll. He's in love with Kappy, he gets that now. And he has been for a while. Weeks maybe, months probably. And when he looks back on it, he can honestly not believe that it took last night to hammer the point in.

He looks at the window, it's snowing outside and the sky is dark even though the alarm clock on Kappy's rickety bedside table says it's almost nine. They have to get up soon to drive to practice. And then they have to be on the ice together and in the locker room together and he has to not get hard when Kappy walks by him in the showers and snaps his wet towel at him, like he always does. He is starting to freak himself out.

“Stop freaking out” Kappy says and Willy almost jumps out of his skin, because he hasn't realized that Kassu is in fact awake. Kappy chuckles. “I'm not freaking out” Will says with a shaky voice. Kappy chuckles some more and blows a wet raspberry on Will's neck. Will squirms and Kappy gets up. With a slap on Willy's butt he jumps out of the bed and heads for the bathroom. “We already knew we're not exactly straight as rulers” he says over his shoulder. “This doesn't change anything, dude! So calm down!” And, so, yeah, there's his answer to “Is this something casual or could this actually mean something” Willy thinks to himself. He gets up and goes to his own bathroom to shower. (And he definitely doesn't bang his head against the tiled wall, because that would be too much of a cliché.)

\--

Nothing changes. Of course nothing changes. They go to practice and they shoot pucks around and they go home and watch tv. They go on roadies, where Brown and Willy share a room and Kappy gets stuck with Martin, because Mitch and Auston now always room together. They drive to the rink and they hang out at Mo's new place and piss around on Snapchat when Mo does stupid things. And they don't talk about the night Willy walked into Kappy's room. (Willy gets himself off in the shower every fucking morning to that memory. And sometimes late at night in his bed. At some point his wrist starts hurting, like he is a fucking 13-year-old who just discovered his own wang.)

Kappy is his normal cheery self the entire time. He laughs at Willy's jokes and he chirps him if Willy is wearing something that Kappy deems “way to posh for real life”. He gives Willy a noogie during practice and snaps his wet towel at him in the showers. But he doesn't touch Will anymore. He doesn't cuddle up, when they nap on the couch and he definitely, definitely doesn't ask him for a repeat performance. It gets on Willy's last nerve is what it does.

They win against Washington and it's such a surprising win that they all go out for drinks afterwards. Everybody is ecstatic, and Willy ends up grinding stupidly against Bozie and his girlfriend on the dancefloor until they are all out of breath from laughing so hard. He has had four drinks of something suspiciously blue and fizzy and he feels like he is floating. He hasn't even thought about his stupid crush on his best friend. And when Kappy came over to hug him, it was Willy who broke off the hug in order to get more drinks. He is proud of himself. He is not making things weird. Man, winning is awesome.

When he makes his way back to the bar for a fifth one of those stupid fizzy drinks, a girl stops him. “Heyyyy, you are that cute blond Swedish player that my friends can't shut up about!” she screeches into his ear and he is drunk enough to sling an arm around her shoulders and slur “Oh honey, I'm _so_ much more than that” into her general direction. Mo – who is standing next to them – snorts loudly. “Smooth, Nylander. Real smooth.” he says with a laugh. But 20 seconds later the girl has her tongue down Willy's throat, so Willy just flips Mo (who is laughing maniacally now) off and puts his hand on the girl's waist.

It's been a while since he has kissed a girl, but he can't say he doesn't like it. At least she is another human being, someone warm and soft to hold. He sinks into it with enthusiasm and only comes up for air when a rough hand basically pulls him off. He turns around and half expects, half hopes to see Kappy. An angry or flushed or confused Kappy who demands to know why Willy is kissing this girl and not him. But of course life isn't this nice and instead he looks into Auston's face. Auston is both angry and flushed, so at least that part is right. “The fuck do you think you're doing?” Auston demands and Willy makes a face like “Ehm, isn't it quite obvious what I'm doing right now?!” Only that he is drunk and making faces is not really easy right now. Auston looks at the girl and says “Excuse me, I need to borrow this idiot for a second” and the girl just shrugs and turns away, swaying a little.

“Whassyourprob'm?” Willy slurs out. He has to squint to properly focus on Auston, but he can make out that he is seriously pissed. And that's not exactly good. A pissy Matthews is a very scary Matthews. Everyone on the team knows that. Not even the veterans mess with Auston when he is in a mood. “Why are you making out with that chick?” Auston demands to know while he pulls Willy away from the crowd and to the exit. “B'cause she's pretty” Willy offers before he kinda slumps into him. “'S that a crime now?” he asks and hiccups embarrassingly. When the fuck did he get this drunk? It's like he's a cartoon, he realizes before Auston pushes him towards a waiting Uber. Mitch is already in the backseat. Willy gets into the car and falls asleep on Marner's lap before he can question what's happening.

He's being carried up the stairs by a swearing Matthews and briefly wonders why his head is so loopy. And then he hears a clattering sound and Mitch saying “For fuck's sake, he has like a million keys. Which one is the right one?” Something shakes and he hears a knocking sound and their apartment door opening. “Special delivery” Mitch says cheerily and they walk inside. Auston's shoulder is pushing into Will's stomach and he is quite sure he will throw up at some point. He hears Kappy saying “Put him on the bed. I'll stay with him.” which is really weird, because Kappy is still at the bar.

“Kassu's ssill at'a baa” he says helpfully, when Auston puts him on his bed. Will turns to Kappy and says “Baa!” to really drive his point home. “He's pretty out of it” Auston says to Kappy, as if Willy is not even there. “I got it” Kappy says. His face is really weird. It's as pretty as Will remembers, but he looks a little grey. And serious. Maybe somebody needs to tell him that he's pretty, Willy thinks and therefore grabs Kappy by the sleeve. “Yourrssopreddy” he says earnestly, but he must say it wrong because Kappy only looks sterner. “Just go to sleep, buddy” Auston says firmly and pushes Will down to the mattress. And then Willy doesn't remember anything anymore.

\--

It's another clattering sound that wakes him up. His brain feels like somebody has just cross-checked him into the boards and when he pushes himself up on his elbows his stomach lurches. He has barely time to register that Kappy is lying next to him on his bed and that Matthews is standing in the doorway with Willy's keys in one hand and some Tim Horton's coffee and a brown paper bag in the other, before he feels the vomit shooting up from his stomach to his mouth and he stumbles to the bathroom to throw up. He barely makes it to the toilet with an obscene amount of luck and then heaves everything he has ever eaten in his life into the toilet bowl. (It's all blue like his Leafs jersey and he thinks there is some sort of irony in that. Only that his brain is still so so mushy and he can't really seem to get the joke.)

When everything is out, he flushes and shakily gets up to brush his teeth. When he looks in the mirror he looks like death. He spritzes some cold water on his face and tries to remember last night. Matthews and Marner brought him back. And Kappy was there. Even though he was still at the bar when he left. Or was he? Willy wrinkles his forehead trying to think. He made out with that girl and he doesn't really know when he last saw Kappy to be honest. Maybe Kappy got lucky and went home with someone? The thought of it kinda makes him want to throw up again and but then he remembers that Kappy was alone when they got here. So what's up with _that_?

He walks back into his bedroom on unsteady legs. Thank fuck they have a day off. He can't even walk properly, so skating is probably not an option right now. Kappy is still on his bed, wearing the same clothes he wore last night. He sits cross-legged and has one of the paper coffee cups in his hands. Matthews is standing next to him. They both look stern but there is also pity in Matthews' gaze. “You feeling better?” he asks and hands Willy the other coffee cup. Will nods shakily and crawls back on his bed. Kappy makes a twitchy movement, like he wants to get up, but Auston puts a hand on his shoulder and Kappy stays.

“I can't _believe_ that I seem to be the only normal person on this team, who actually sees what's happening here, but since that is the case – here we go!” Matthews says. Willy can hear the words, but the meaning of them is lost on him. Maybe it's his hangover? He looks questioningly at Kappy who looks equally confused but also on the verge of hitting everything in sight. Will looks back at Auston who sighs and pushes the brown paper bag on the bed towards him. “Have a donut. You'll feel better” he says almost gently before returning to his stern and grown-up voice.

“You two idiots have done this shit long enough. And I have not only held Kappy's hair back when he got so drunk in Buffalo he could barely see straight and then proceeded to tell me how much in love he is with you-” he looks at Will who almost cricks his head when he quickly turns to stare at Kappy. Kappy looks at his coffee as if there were pictures of naked ladies on the cup. “Now, I also had to carry _your_ sorry ass home, because you have ended two weeks of moping around like a lovesick teenager by getting shitfaced!” Will is still staring at Kappy. It can't be. He can't be. Like. No. _Really_?

Auston has his arms crossed now and stares down at them like they are misbehaved little kids. (Which isn't that far from the truth, if Willy really honestly thinks about it.) “You are gonna talk, you assholes. Like, really talk. Because everybody on this team or even in the fucking NHL knows that you two are madly in love with each other. Only you two dum-dums don't get it. And then you finally get your freak on and _still_ fuck it up?” Kappy clears his throat and timidly says “Aus-”. “No” Auston interrupts him. “I don't fucking care if I overstep here or something. But I could be in bed right now and make out with my stupid boyfriend, while he puts his stupid cold feet everywhere and instead I'm here dealing with this shit.” He looks slightly exasperated and Willy has the sudden urge to laugh.

Matthews looks at them once more and then turns around to leave the room. Before he closes the door he turns around and says “By the way, I told Mo that he needs to talk to you both later today. Since he's basically the captain and shit. So you better make up before then.” And then he leaves. They don't say anything. Kappy is still staring at his coffee cup and Willy is still staring at Kappy. “So” he finally croaks out. “You are in love with me?” Stupidest thing to say ever, Will thinks but he holds his breath nonetheless. Kappy doesn't answer. And he is still staring down his coffee cup. But then he nods a little.

“What the actual fucking _fuck_ , Kassu!” Willy suddenly yells and gets up from the bed. It's clearly not the reaction Kappy anticipated and to be honest, it's not even the reaction Willy himself was expecting. But there is a red hot mix of stomach acid and anger cursing through his body and he has to let some of it out. Kappy looks startled and vulnerable and something about seeing his self-assured and cocky friend like this, makes Willy want to yell some more. So he does. “You are in fucking love with me? And you don't say anything?” He pulls his own hair a bit, which is a bad idea because his head still hurts like a motherfucker. “I come into your room and we have sex and the next morning you are chipper and easy breazy and tell me that nothing has to change now and now all of a sudden you're in _love_ with me? That doesn't make any fucking sense, you fucking fuck!”

And now – finally – there is a spark in Kappy's defeated eyes. Like an ignition. “Oh yeah” he shoots back. “It's my fault now? How about you, coming into my room like that? Like you didn't already know how stupidly in love with you I was? And then you strip and get naked and it's awesome and perfect. How the hell am I supposed to keep my shit together? Of course I freaked out a bit.” “But _you_ were telling _me_ not to freak out. That it was no big deal!” Willy screams across the room. He has to put away the stupid coffee cup, because he will sure as hell spill it with the amount of arm waving and shouting he has to do right now. “Well I fucking _lied_ , you idiot!” Kappy yells back. “I didn't want to scare you off! And sometimes I don't realize shit right away! You said yourself that I was the pretty-but-dumb kinda guy.”

They are both panting a bit by now. Their eyes lock and like on cue they suddenly both burst out laughing. Kappy falls back on the bed, setting his own cup on the ground first. “Fuck, we actually _are_ idiots” he says eventually. “I hate it when Matthews is right.” Willy rubs his face with both hands and walks back to the bed. Kappy looks up at him all open and earnest. “Dude, I really had no idea you had feelings for me,” Will says softly. “Like, none. I thought you were just fooling around with me. Like, you know, because we aren't exactly straight but also we're not-” he breaks off and shrugs a little. “Well buddy, I guess we actually kinda are,” Kappy says with a grin. Will nods and lies down next to Kappy. They just lie there for a minute or two. “You should kiss me now” Will says. “I'd do it, but I'm really hungover and I might die if I get up.” Kappy snorts and then leans in to press his lips against Willy's mouth.

\--

“By the way, how the hell were you already at home, when I got back from the bar?” Will asks. It's late at night the same day. They are in Kappy's bed, because it's so much bigger than Will's. And they are naked, because- well, you know. After a long nap and a large pepperoni pizza in the afternoon, he actually feels like a normally functioning human being again. Two or three spectacular orgasms might have helped the healing process along even faster. There are so many fun things Kassu is able to do with his mouth, he has discovered. Kappy rolls a little closer under the blanket and Will lifts an arm, so Kappy can put his head on his chest. “I kinda left in a hurry, when you started macking on that girl” he mumbles into Will's non-existing chest hair. “Didn't really feel like staying to watch.”

Willy is quiet for a moment. “Well,” he finally says. “ _That_ won't happen again anytime soon.” And he can feel Kappy grinning on his skin. When he scoots down to kiss him, Kappy makes a happy little sound. When he scoots even lower to kiss him somewhere else, the sounds coming out of Kappy's mouth turn even happier.

\--

They turn up holding hands the next day in the locker room. Bozie takes one look at their entwined fingers and turns to Leo. “Cough it up,” he says with a shit-eating grin and Leo grumpily fishes for his wallet and hands him a hundred dollar bill. On their way to their stalls Willy can actually see two more of these exchanges. “Seriously, you all put money on us?” Kappy says with a smile that betrays his harsh tone. “Yeah, and it's the last time I'll take pointers from Mitchy,” Martin says annoyed and hands a smirking Marner fifty bucks. Marner makes an exaggerated kissing sound and turns away to get his shin pads.

Willy flops down next to Mo, who looks a little resigned. “So, _nobody_ is telling me diddly-squat anymore, is that correct?” he says a little accusingly and with crossed arms. Kappy grins. “Come on, Daddy Mo, don't be angry at your two favorites.” Mo reluctantly starts to grin. “Favorites?” Marner chimes in from behind. “Who said _you_ were the favorites? Clearly I am the favorite around here!” Kappy turns to say something back while Mo starts telling them that he loves all his kids equally but Will catches Auston's gaze. “Thank you” he quietly mouths and Auston smiles. “No problem,” he mouthes back. “You fucking idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly too lazy to fact-check any dates on games the Leafs played. And in this scenario Kappy wasn't called up from the Marlies but was actually on the Leafs roaster the entire time. Like he should be.


End file.
